


Letters from Yancy

by Bookwormscififan



Series: AHWM Lettters Series [5]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series)
Genre: Covid-19 (implied), Gen, Letters, Murder-Slaughter’s partner might have caught the virus, angst (implied), these took me over a month to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: An anthology of collected letters from our favourite prison performer from the months of February to last Visitation.
Series: AHWM Lettters Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142096
Kudos: 2





	Letters from Yancy

Dear Y/N,

How are youse? I hope everything’s going well where you are. 

Things are alright here, for the most part. Don’t worry, everyone’s healthy! 

... it’s the warden. He was really moody a week or two ago. He hasn’t been going on any dates since sometime last year, and he’s sent people to solitary for no reason. 

The warden took a day trip out of the penitentiary yesterday, dressed in black, and came back early this morning. He hasn’t spoken to anyone since. 

I feel like we should worry for him, but the warden never lets us know about his feelings. 

The penitentiary doesn’t feel like home sometimes. 

See you soon,

Yancy

—

Dear Y/N,

Haircuts are less popular these days.

The warden wants us to distance ourselves for safety, so it’s either we cut our own hair or leave it to grow. 

I’m running out of hair gel to keep my hair back. 

Do you think youse could send some over with your next letter?

Yancy

—

Dear Y/N,

Everyone thought that this year would be the start of healing, but this virus is still running.

It’s been over a year since we last saw each other, and I miss youse. 

When you can come over again, I want to perform some new songs I wrote for youse. One good thing that happened was inspiration.

I hope you’ve had a good week.

Yancy

—

Dear Y/N, 

Happy Valentine’s Day, my friend. 

The warden was strangely quiet today. Tiny says the warden’s date got sick a while ago. I hope nothing to bad happened. 

We got chocolates with dinner today as well, a custom for the penitentiary on this date. 

I hope youse had a good time, and I hope to see youse soon.

Yancy

—

Dear Y/N,

Happy visitation day.

I miss youse.

Yancy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this, please consider leaving kudos and comments!


End file.
